Realization
by Ayrivynne
Summary: It's been a year since Satoru Fujinuma had awoken from his 15 year coma. It's also been a year since such raw emotion had conquered Kenya Koboyashi's heart. And both men have an unanswered question they need answered.
It's been a year since Satoru Fujinuma had awoken from his 15 year coma. It's also been a year since such raw emotion had conquered Kenya Koboyashi's heart. Ever since the blond had heard of the incident concerning his friend 16 years ago, he was devastated. He was determined to find out who the perpetrator was.

A year ago his 5th grade teacher, Gaku Yashiro, was sent to prison for attempted murder. Justice was served and Kenya's stress could finally wash away. Though new problems came up. Nothing as big as Satoru's case, no, it was more personal.

During the course of a year, Kenya was slowly taking interest in his childhood friend. Noticing more than what a normal person should, like how the sparkle in his eyes were back and how beautiful his smile was; how his physique was building back up, and just how much he's changed from that little boy he's missed for so long.

"Kenya?"

Brown eyes blinked a few times, head looking over to the bespectacled man. They were currently in Satoru's room, manga pages and toners across the table they were working on. Kenya chuckled and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Looks like I'm starting to daze off into space." said he.

"Then we can take a break. We've been working for a while anyways." said Satoru starting to gather up his finished pages.

Kenya often helped Satoru tone his manga pages whenever he had the time, it was fun and quite interesting. His friend had quite the knack for his manga techniques, no wonder why people love his work. It was brilliant, just like the man himself.

"You can move into my room, I'll clean things up here."

The blond nodded, getting up to walked into the room in which Satoru currently resides in. It wasn't too big but it was comfortable, a nice size for a person to stay in. He sat down on the futon and side, leaning against the wall. Things inside of him were still complicated. The strong feelings towards his friend was confusing him.

Maybe it was something his brain was playing on him. Maybe it was because he's been so content on trying to find justice for Satoru for so long that now Satoru is all he can ever thing of. The justice for Satoru taking over his train of thought even after it's been served.

"I brought some tea." said Satoru walking into the room, a tray on one hand.

"Thank you." smiled Kenya.

Was it really that? The reason why Satoru captured him so. This man sitting right next to him, the one that had revolved around his life for as long as they've been friends. His beautiful blue eyes and messy black hair.

"Is there something wrong Kenya? You've been off since you've gotten here."

Kenya pursed his lips, looking over at Satoru thinking of an answer. Was was wrong? Surely nothing right? He was sitting here with Satoru alive and well. Everything was almost perfect.

Almost.

It was an impulsive move and it was already to late to stop their lips from connecting. Satoru, caught off guard, fell back into the futon; Kenya followed through, arms supporting himself to not crush the other. Time seemed to stop for all eternity as long as their lips were together.

"Kenya." said Satoru softly as soon as the blond pulled back air.

"Satoru."

He moved back in for another kiss, this one quick but another was planted on the dark haired man's lips a second later. The kisses were short but needy, adrenaline buzzing through Kenya's body. He couldn't stop himself, his body moving on its own.

Satoru took the kisses without resistance, eyes fluttering closed as he moved his hands to hold onto his friend's arms. A sense of relief washing over him. He's never been so intimate with anyone before, but this exhilarating feeling was amazing.

Soon enough Kenya pulled back, his face a red tint; Satoru's face matching the shade of red. The blond sat up, a hand coming to cover his lips. What had he just done?!

"S-Satoru! I'm so sorry I-"

"Sorry for what?"

The other sat up, face to face with his friend once again. His lips were parted as he looked up at the deep brown eyes that Kenya had. Maybe this was the answer he was looking for ever since he saw Kenya when he woke up.

"F-For kissing you." said the blond, "I acted without thinking and..."

"Sometimes it's good to act without thinking first." said he, "Especially since we're safe now."

A soft laugh escaped Kenya's lips and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Satoru. They are safe now. So maybe he can finally relax about protecting Satoru.

"And you know what?"

"Hm?"

"You're my first kiss." winked Satoru.

The tips of Kenya's ears turned red along with the rest of his face; Satoru laughed as he rested his head against his friend's chest. This was definitely what he needed. What they both needed.

"I think I love you." whispered Satoru.

There was a pause in the air, "...I think I love you too Satoru."


End file.
